visitantes inesperados
by stargame
Summary: Raven trata de entender sus sentimientos hacia chico bestia,chico bestia trata con sus instintos hacia Raven y una pareja de adolescente no ayuda a sus problemas. Con el tiempo el equipo titan descubrirán que los nuevos miembro son mas de los que dicen ser. / clasificación puede cambiar mas adelante/
1. Chapter 1

**hola a tod s**

 **primero , gracias por leer por primera este fanfic y mas por leer las letras negritas jajaja**

 **Para los que han leído mi otro trabajo, quiero que sepan que este fic es el mismo, pero corregido, que el otro que estuve escribiendo. Gracias a sus comentarios vi que necesitaba (con desesperación) empezar de nuevo pero no tuve corazón para borrar mi primer fanfic (aunque tuviera tantos errores)... y me estoy desviando del tema.**

 **Bien para no aburrirlos mas, no soy dueña de los personajes de los jovenes titanes.**

En un pequeño claro en el bosque. Cerca de las ruinas de lo que una vez fue una ciudad muy hermosa un hombre alto vistiendo un manto oscuro, que ocultaba su cuerpo y parte de su rostro, se encontraba dibujando en el suelo las runas del hechizo que le permitiría salvar a su familia junto con toda la ciudad, sonriendo termina el círculo para el ritual.

– ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – dijo con voz plana el encapuchado.

Entre los arboles una figura se acercaba al claro iluminado por la luna y las velas, revelando a una chica vestida con una capa sin cubrir su rostro. Cualquiera que la viera sabría que no es la típica chica adolescente pues su tono de color y pelo la hacían destacar como uno de los pocos héroes sobrevivientes de la devastada ciudad.

–yo quiero ayudar. – dijo la menor mientras se acercaba al círculo.

–No, no tú te quedas aquí, es más seguro. – dijo el mayor susurrando lo ultimo

– ¡estas bromeando!, necesitas mi ayuda. –

El mayor la ignoro mientras revisaba por última vez el libro de hechizo asegurándose que todo estaba en su lugar mientras la chica continua hablando de que iría sin importar la razón. El hombre misterioso con un suspiro cerró el libro y se acercó a la chica.

– ¡NO! y es definitivo, no quiero que algo te pase. – dijo con angustia. – quédate aquí es lo mejor. – susurro mientras se alejaba de ella.

– n-no quiero, yo puedo pelear y lo sabes. – murmuro la chica apenas conteniendo las lágrimas.

El encapuchado no podía soportar verla llorar pero si la llevaba temía que ella… no tenía que hacerlo solo.

–yo lo…

\- ¡NO, NO ME DIGAS QUE ES POR MI BIEN! – interrumpió gritando y empezó a llorar

– s-sabes que no q-quiero estar s-sola. –

–no estarás sola. – Dijo el hechicero oscuro con dulzura mientras la abrasaba –estarás bien con tía st…–

–no, t-también puedo a-ayudar ya no soy una niña pequeña. – susurro en respuesta.

–Pues…lloras igual que una. – el mayor dijo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

La chica levantando su rostro y una pequeña risita salió de sus labios con felicidad correspondió el abrazo, deseando que la llevara para asegurarse de el hechicero estuviera a salvo y no hiciera una tontería, puede que fuera mayor que ella pero con todo lo han pasado tenía miedo por él.

–podría ser peligroso y no quiero que…

–No importa, además si las historias son ciertas. Necesitaras mucha ayuda. – dijo la chica secándose las lagrimas

Desde pequeño había escuchado "las historias" y tal vez tuviera razón, suspirando con resignación el mayor dijo:

–si vienes con migo ¿harás lo que te digo? –

–sí, si lo haré. – respondió con una sonrisa revelando un par de pequeños colmillos.

El mayor asintió y antes de empezar el cántico, uso su magia para crear dos amuletos de cristal dándole uno a la chica.

– ¿para qué es? –

–Recuerda que no deben reconocernos. – responde el encapuchado simplemente

– También pensé en eso y traje esto. – dijo la chica sacando de su capa una pequeña mochila para revelar una máscara.

El hombre observo que la máscara tenía algunos rasguños pero en buen estado y con una sonrisa grande, al reconocerla como una de las máscaras que simboliza el teatro, la comedia, estaba sorprendido de que ella tenía en sus manos.

–Las encontré entre los escombros de la casa. – susurro con nostalgia la chica al sacar otra máscara también con algunos rasguños.

La única diferencia era que mostraba una expresión triste, era la tragedia.

–estas son…

La chica asintió a la pregunta silenciosa. El mayor tomando en sus manos la máscara que le ofrecía, trazo suavemente el contorno de los ojos sintió una gran tristeza que rápidamente fue remplazada por odio, por quien le arrebato tantos seres queridos. Alrededor de ambos, las ramas de los árboles y rocas cercanas empezaron a destruirse.

–no tenemos que usarlas si no quieres. – dijo la chica abrasando y calmando un poco al mayor, quien respiraba y pronunciaba su mantra para calmarse.

–No, está bien. – respondiendo más tranquilo. –pero ¿porque tengo la comedia? –

–porque me gusta verte sonreír. – contesto la chica poniéndose el amuleto y guardándose su máscara en la mochila.

El mayor negó con la cabeza las ocurrencias de la chica y guardo la máscara dentro de su capa.

Sosteniendo el libro de hechizos empezó el cántico en un lenguaje extraño, el círculo comenzó a brillar. El viento soplo con fuerza amenazando con derribar los árboles y espantando a los pocos animales. De pronto una luz de gran intensidad ilumino gran parte del bosque, al extinguiese en el centro del circulo quedaba un pequeño hilo de humo sin rastros de los dos desconocidos. Alejándolos de ese lugar destruido, de la ciudad que una vez fue conocida como jump city.

 **¡TAN TAN TAN TAAAAN! que les parece. Espero que les gustara mi primer fic (un que no lo crean) y disculpen si aun tengo errores de ortagrafia.**

 **tratare de publicar un capitulo por mes y nuevamente gracias por leerlo.**

 **¡besos!**


	2. cap 1

**Hola a todos**

 **Cómo están?**

 **Disculpen por no actualizar el mes pasado… y posiblemente el próximo por mis estudios los momento que tengo para escribir son pocos además en eso momentos de inspiración se me ocurren otras historias… que pronto publicare aunque sea el primer capitulo**

 **Antes de empezar quiero decirles que la descripción de la Bestia me es difícil de describirlo asique como sugerencia: vean el episodio "la bestia interna" para entenderme, y para ya no aburrirlos mas les dejo con las edades de los personaje:**

 **Chico bestia: 19 años**

 **Raven: 19 años**

 **Starfire: 21 años**

 **Nightwing: 20 años**

 **Ciborg: 23 años**

 _"PENSAMIENTO DEL PERSONAJE"_

 **VOZ DE LA BESTIA**

 **y que comience el espec... quiero decir la historia.**

Un hermoso día en jump city, en la torre de los titanes, antes conocidos como los jóvenes titanes, el ambiente es tranquilo.

El sol atreves de los grandes ventanales, ilumina toda la sala común. Donde Raven en posición de loto meditaba… o eso pretendía.

A sus 19 años, Raven aún conservaba su cabello corto azulado, piel pálida y vistiendo con su leotardo manga larga, botines y capa azul.

La razón por la cual no lograba concentrarse fue por el fiasco en el cuarto de entrenamiento, Raven solo había ido a ejercitarse un poco nunca imagino encontrar a chico bestia. Desde hace tiempo desarrollo sentimientos por su compañero verde pero temía perder el control de sus poderes, tan poco ayudaba que chico bestia empezara a volverse más…

–Hola, Rae. – saludo alegremente el titán verde.

–hola, y no me llames Rae. – Contesto la hechicera sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

Durante unos minutos Chico bestia contemplo a Raven. La hechicera comenzó a sentirse incomoda bajo esa mirada _"un depredador a su presa"_ hasta que recordó que su top deportivo dejaba descubierto su estómago y los short solo cubría medio muslo se sintió…avergonzada.

Parte del equipo de la sala salió volando por todas partes haciendo que el titán verde despertara de su extraño trance para ser levantado por los poderes de una Raven muy enojada.

-espera por favor, Rae yo…

Chico bestia fue tele-transportado fuera de la torre para caer al océano y Raven regreso a su habitación para cambiarse, jurando no usar esa ropa.

Un ferri turístico navegaba cerca de las costas de jump city, el capitán en el radio-transmisor anuncio:

– Damas y caballeros si giran hacia la izquierda verán… ¡¿un hombre verde cayendo al mar?! –

Todos los turistas con sus cámaras ven con asombro como un hombre, aparecer de la nada, caer al mar y el capitán no estaba loco, en verdad era verde.

Ahora Raven trato de alejar cualquier pensamiento del… incidente con chico bestia pero su corazón latía demasiado rápido.

Mientras tanto…

Ya en su habitación, seco y vestido. Chico bestia admiraba su reflejo en el espejo sintiéndose muy satisfecho con 19 años y sus 187 cm de estatura, ya no era el más pequeño del equipo _._ El entrenamiento diario –obligatorio- de su líder ayudo al titán verde a desarrollar musculatura digna de cualquier atleta olímpico y con los nuevos salones de entrenamiento y simulacro – diseñados y construidos por Ciborg- ayudaron a coordinar sus transformaciones.

Ahora las chicas se lo comían con la mirada pero el titán verde solo tenía ojos para Raven, desde hacía algunos años chico bestia empezó a enamorarse de su compañera pero no se atrevía a confesarse.

Recostándose en su cama-litera recordó el momento en que la vio con esa ropa deportiva, su corazón latió rápido, por su mente pasaron muchas imágenes de ambos –solos y desnudos- en una habitación. Lo cual explicaría su baño involuntario _"tuve suerte que solo me envió al mar"_ una imagen escalofriante donde una muy enojada Raven lo volvía eunuco, dejo al pobre Chico bestia temblando.

 **– no entiendo a los humanos. –** dijo una voz gruñendo. **–Ve con nuestra compañera. –**

Chico bestia quería ignorar esa voz pero sabía que al hacerlo terminaría con jaqueca, de mala gana se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el espejo pero no fue su reflejo al menos no en forma humana, lo que estaba frente al metamorfo es una criatura con rostro similar a un felino de orejas pequeñas y grandes colmillos que sobresalían de su boca; su cuerpo, donde su torso es más ancho que su cadera, se podía apreciar bajo el pelaje verde sus músculos torneado de sus brazos y sus manos con cinco dígitos terminaban en garras.

La Bestia, como se conocía, se encontraba molesta. Su mitad humana parecía no entender que su compañera, Raven _su_ pequeña ave negra, los quería.

– Porque no me dejas en paz. –

Debió decir al equipo que el antídoto de Ciborg solo contuvo a la Bestia por poco tiempo pero sabía que su líder Nightwing lo vería como un peligro para todos y lo enseraría. Chico bestia ya no podría ver a su querida hechicera.

 **– Soy parte de ti, nunca me iría, además nuestra compañera nos necesita. –** ronroneo la Bestia.

–ya no digas eso, además ella jamás estaría con un…un monstruo. – contesto Chico bestia con tristeza.

La Bestia, estaba cansado de que su lado humano continuara pensado esas tonterías.

– **¡YO! represento el poder de las criaturas de la naturaleza y los sentimientos más primarios e indómitos que se encuentran en lo más profundo de tu ser y te atreves a llamarnos ¡MONSTRUO!** – rugió molesto, la Bestia.

– ¡ESO ES LO QUE SOY! ¡NUNCA QUISE ESTOS PODERES! – grito Chico bestia furioso y sin pensarlo lanzo un golpe con su puño al espejo.

Con la respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados el titán verde trato de controlarse. Abriendo lentamente los ojos, quito su puño del espejo roto dejando unas gotas de sangre y sintió el dolor de los cortes en su piel. Suspirando chico bestia solo limpio la sangre con su factor de curación las cortaras estaría sanas para la hora de la cena.

En lo profundo de la mente de Chico bestia, la criatura solo resoplo ante el arrebato del chico por qué su parte humana se complicaba para reclamar a su pareja para la bestia era un misterio. Decidió dormir y soñar en el momento de reclamar a su compañera.

El fuerte sonido de las alarmas dentro de la torre alerto a los tres titanes. Raven, Chico bestia y Ciborg, este último ajeno a todo el drama que pasaron sus amigos, se reunieron rápidamente en la sala de comunicación.

–es un mensaje de Nightwing. – dijo el hombre mitad máquina en los controles de comunicación.

– parece que hay problemas en la ciudad ¡vamos!–

Con sus poderes, Raven creo un portal. Donde los miembros del equipo titán se transportaron al centro de la ciudad…

 **y que les parece...**

 **quiero agradecer todos los comentario anteriores y agradecer que me tengan taaan paciencia en mi fic.**

 **nos vemos "ADIOS"**


End file.
